A New Year For Hiccups
by Dark Card Mistress
Summary: Atlantis too has a party to celebrate the New Year and the Ancients have a special thing installed for them. This is my first Stargate: Atlantis fic,please be nice. WeirSheppard


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis!!

SEASON: What other season is there?

SPOILERS: None

PAIRINGS: Weir/Sheppard

GENRE: Humor/Romance

SUMMARY: Atlantis too has a party to celebrate the New Year and the Ancients have a special thing installed for them.

RATING: PG

**A New Year For Hiccups**

It was New Year's Eve; at least, she thinks it is.

"Are you sure it's New Year's Eve?" asked Elizabeth as she walked down to the gate room with Major Sheppard carrying bottles of alcohol that, apparently John and Aiden snuck with them to Atlantis and had forgotten about it since they hid it and all.

"Yes, Ford and I are positive. Now lets get that fine butt of yours to that room!" said John as he and Elizabeth marched down to the gate room for the party. What John didn't realize that Elizabeth was blushing at the comment.

When they got there, the whole base was there basically waiting for their drinks. They all cheered as they came into view.

"Okay folks. Now please don't get too drunk and try to get yourself back to your own rooms," said Elizabeth as everyone grabbed a bottle. Thankfully, there was more than enough so they didn't need to go and get more.

"So Dr. Weir, you figured your New Year's Resolutions yet?" asked John while taking a sip of his drink.

"Erm yeah. Yea," said Elizabeth right after from swallowing her gulp of alcohol too quickly, ending up in a coughing fit.

John sighed and patted her on the back. She'd finished ¾ of her drink and she was a bit tipsy too.

'Must be a light drinker,' though John as he continued to pat her on the back.

After what felt like five minutes and was five minutes, her coughing faded away.

"Thanks _hic_-"

Elizabeth looked at John in embarrassment as she hiccuped again.

"You've got hiccups?" asked a voice from behind, startling them both.

"Rodney, don't do that!" said Elizabeth as she hiccuped again.

"Sorry. I know a couple of ways to get rid of hiccups if you want to know," said McKay.

"Okay, lets hear it," said John looking down at Elizabeth who was sitting on the ground now.

"Drink water, drink water while upside down, hold you're breath for seven seconds then breathe out – "

"Wait. Why the hell seven seconds??" asked John all of the sudden.

"Yeah I'm curious about that too," said Ford.

"Well it's just that. Seven seconds always works for some reason."

Elizabeth held her breath while they were bickering and failed. Teyla saw what she was doing and approached her.

"Dr. Weir, may I ask what are you doing?" asked Teyla, looking down at her CO.

"Got _hic_ hiccups."

"I see. I suggest you eat the vilest thing you know. That usually works for me."

This made the boys stop and look at Elizabeth.

"Just what _is_ your least favourite food?" asked Beckett, joining in.

"The MRE's," said Elizabeth without a doubt.

"Yeah, they are pretty bad," said Ford while John nodded.

"I'll go get some," said Teyla as she went off in search for MRE's.

"I'll come with you!" said Ford, jogging after her.

A few minutes later, they came back with a MRE bar.

Elizabeth looked at it in disdain before taking a bite. She forced it down then gagged.

"I hate these things," Elizabeth wheezed out before she hiccuped.

"Well that was a no-no," said John before he threw the bar away.

"Hey its almost midnight!" said Beckett before he, McKay, Ford and Teyla wander off somewhere else.

"Good to know that my friends care about me," said Elizabeth sarcastically.

"Yep."

"_Hic._"

John chuckled before everyone in the people in the room started to count down till midnight and the New Year.

"10, 9, 8…"

Elizabeth looked up at John and smiled at him.

"7, 6, 5..."

'I wish you could love me the way I love you,' though Elizabeth to herself sadly.

"4, 3, 2..."

Elizabeth put her hand in her pocket and felt a piece of paper.

"1..."

Then John did the unexpected. He cupped his hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was nice, simple kiss but with flare that made her want more. Just when she was about to deepen the kiss, the lights went out and both their heads snapped up.

Just as the room was about to cheer 'Happy New Year' the room's lights when out and the chevrons glowed before fireworks burst to life near the ceiling of the room.

Everyone in the room thanked the Ancients for building the gate room with a high ceiling as something hit McKay.

"The Ancients must have done this!"

Beckett looked at him with a funny look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" asked Beckett as he took a swig of his drink.

McKay only pointed up and Beckett following his line of vision.

There amongst the fireworks was letters glittering.

'_HAPPY 10000TH YEAR OF ATLANTIS!'_

"Wow, it's beautiful," breathed Elizabeth before looking back at John.

"Liz, you know that I love you," whispered John as he kissed her again.

"Of coarse andI love you too," said Elizabeth between kisses.

Her hand was out of her pocket and she was holding the paper. On the paper, it said:

_New Year's Resolution:_

_Make John fall in love with you_

She then scrunched up the paper for she knew that her New Year Resolution was complete and achieved along with the fact that her hiccups were gone.

* * *

Please Review!! Sorry if it sounded a bit rushed at the end!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!

_Dark Card Mistress_


End file.
